Sweet Dreams
by Mikara
Summary: Sarcasm, drugs and kisses in the Christian era


*Prepare for another of Mikara's really long author's notes, but this one is really something you should read first*

A/N: Hi again minna…it's hot outside today…anyway before anything else you people should know that this is an AU (as in alternate universe) fic, and at the same time, this is NOT an X AU fic. It's more like X behind the scenes. (Please, be patient and listen first…) It's like this: they're (everybody in X) actors, they know they're in a wildly popular manga series, but their real backgrounds/histories are pretty much the same as the ones their 'characters' in X have, but their personalities are, um, somewhat different ^_^; You'll see what I mean.

They're also just about to wrap up the series of X, and that's what Fuuma's there to do—in this fic, he's come to Kakyou to do just one last thing…before he goes off into battle with the surviving Chi no Ryu to decide the fate of the Earth once and for all. Of course most of their conversation isn't included in the supposed future manga (you'll see why later too) and in this fic it appears that the manga is still in its production stages and hasn't or has only partially appeared in Asuka magazine. The covers appear not to be finished yet (2).

Argh…it's quite hard to explain. I suggest you just read the fic, then go over these notes and the notes found at the bottom of this page again for clarifications on parts you might not understand… that's pretty much it. And now for the fic:

"Kakyou."

"…What?"

"I…We…the Dragons need your…services. Once more."

"What's the matter Fuuma?" Kuzuki Kakyou said sarcastically. "You don't seem your usual murderous self—have the androgyny's ministrations (1) finally get to you?" 

"Ha ha, very funny, Dreamseer, for your information Nataku's just bypassed the Barney stage—he's no ordinary little girl."

"Whatever. And just what is it you want, interrupting my sleep once again? Just when I was having hentai thoughts about…"

"About?" asked Fuuma curiously.

"About you." Kakyou stared at the Dark Kamui's dumbfounded expression. "No, you fool, it's actually the other way around, remember?"

"Oh yeah…damn and I actually thought you had the hots for me."

"Tough luck pretty boy."

"Look who's talking." He grinned. "I guess I should've taken up on that editor lady's offer (2)," he added smugly.

"What offer?"

"To be in the July 2000 edition of Asuka magazine and have babes drooling all over my boyish good looks." 

The yumemi blinked. "I hope you don't mean that pink-haired lady from the Ten no Ryu."

"No I mean the cute little girl who I finished off a few issues ago."

"Yuzuriha?"

"You know her name?"

"I'm a family friend."

"Oh…mind introducing us sometime?"

"Sure, when the time comes that I won't be bed-ridden anymore."

"Oh yeah…forgot about that…Sorry." He smiled apologetically.

"You've been high again, haven't you?"

Fuuma was in awe. "You can tell?? How???"

Kakyou looked at him in a condescending way. "…You've got powder all over your shirt."  
  


"I do??? Oh God…" Fuuma brushed the white crystals off. 

"I never thought you would be one to call on a God."

Fuuma smiled. "Do you believe in a God, Kakyou?"

"No. If there really were such a merciful deity then I wouldn't be here today. He wouldn't have let me." 

Fuuma said nothing. 

For the first time since the Twin Star's arrival the rasp of the air tank as it pumped oxygen into Kakyou's system could be heard. Gently, careful not to hurt the Dreamgazer in any way, Fuuma removed his oxygen mask. Kakyou gasped for air, his thin chest rising and falling in small, frail heaves. Fuuma contemplated this for a moment. Then he reached down and grasped the back of Kakyou's neck with one hand, the small of the yumemi's back with the other, and kissed him. 

Finally, they broke apart.

Fuuma's eyes were soft. "You know why I'm here, don't you?"

Kakyou nodded. His eyes were closed, his breathing slow and peaceful.

"Good. You're ready, then." Fuuma kissed his forehead like he would a child's. "I have always loved you, yumemi. Always will." Looking down at the Seer's surprised face, he added, "I hope I didn't taste like crack."

Kakyou, after getting over the shock from that statement, shook his head vigorously. "No," he said. "Not at all. Fuuma." 

"My, I do believe that's the first time you've ever called me by my real name," Fuuma said, looking genuinely surprised. "Do it again!" he appraised.

"Fuuma. Fuuma," Kakyou repeated, tenderly. "Thank you."

"No problem." He reached down for the last time, before Kakyou's hand stopped him. "…Yes?"

"Don't forget…the one last thing…"

"…I won't. You can believe that I won't."

Kakyou turned away and closed his eyes again. "I'm tired of believing. Could you…do it? Right now? While I can still see it?"

The teenager stood and opened the window, letting the sunlight stream onto Kakyou's face for the first time in a very long while. "Is that better?"

"Yes. Very much."

Fuuma returned to the bedside.

"…Sweet dreams."

Kakyou sighed.

***

After it was done, Fuuma got up and pulled the shades back over the glass. 

"You know what I think, Kakyou?" he said, speaking to the thing on the bed.  "I think there is a God." He looked down at the bloody corpse on the bed. "Because…if there really wasn't such a merciful deity then I wouldn't be here today. Then KAMUI wouldn't be here today. And that's the most important thing." He strode to the door, opened it and left, as quietly as he had come.

Outside, Fuuma stared up at the rainy sky, a sad smile playing on his lips. "Maybe I can still catch up on the August issue."

Okay, I hope that wasn't too bad…one last clarification: (1) "androgyny's ministrations"—Nataku's kinda got the hots for Fuuma in this AU, and everyone knows it. ^^;; I'd like to know what you people thought of this fic, because it's the first one I've attempted to write in narrative format, not a one-person POV or a script dialogue sort of thing. Comments and suggestions are welcome, flames are not. Ja ne!


End file.
